Ash and Mallow
by ShadowCutter
Summary: The longer version of Ash and Mallow short. Enjoy.


**An: Hello! This is a longer version Ash and Mallow short. With more detail. Sorry it took so long as I was originally going to post on Sunday, but I had some difficulties. This is the second Ash and Mallow story I am doing. I do not know when I am going to do number 3.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

 **Ages 16**

 **So without further ado, on with the story.**

* * *

 **One-Shot**

* * *

I'm doing it again. I'm staring at Ash. I don't know why I keep staring at him. It all started when he first appeared. He looks so cute and all. His denseness is also cute as well, but a pain in the ass. I tried spending time with him alone, but are pokemon get in the way as the others as well. *Sigh* if I only could find a way to get us alone.

* * *

Mallow put her head down and sighed. She wanted to be alone with Ash and tell him how she feels, but with his denseness and others interfering, she never had a chance. Soon the bell rang and class was over. Mallow felt someone tap on her shoulder, so she look up to see Lillie and Lana

"Ready at my place?" Lillie asked with as smile as Mallow tilted her head in confusion. She than remember she was going to have a sleep over at Lillie's mansion.

"Oh yeah. I forgot," Mallow said with a sheepish smile as the other two sweat-dropped.

* * *

After going to Mallow house to pick up her pajamas and sleeping bags. The three girls were in Lillie's room and started gossiping.

"So did you girls check out Ash trainer page?" Lana asked as Mallow and Lillie shook their head.

"Well it's interesting. I thought he was just a regular trainer, until I saw his accomplishment," Lana said as she took out her laptop and open it up and show it to Lillie and Mallow. It was Ash trainer page. Showing them what he accomplish. The two were surprise what they saw.

"He has a Charizard that defeated a Articuno!" Lillie exclaimed. "Forget that! That little Pikachu defeated a Latios!" Mallow said as she was amazed that her crush has strong pokemon.

"It's amazing that we are friends with an amazing trainer," Lana said as she close her laptop.

"Speaking of Ash..." Lana started as she looks at Mallow. "Mallow, you should ask him out on a date." Mallow blushed.

"Oh yeah. Mallow has a crush on Ash! I forgot!" Lillie said as she looks at Mallow with a grin.

"Ash and Mallow kissing on the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lillie sang as Lana joined her.

Mallow blushed and yelled, "SHUT UP!" As the other two laughed. "Sorry Mallow. We're just teasing you," Lillie said as Mallow puffed her cheeks.

"Jokes aside, you should really ask him. You two seem perfect for each other!" Lillie exclaimed as Mallow raised an eyebrow.

"And explain why we are perfect for each other?" Mallow asked as Lillie grins at her. "Well for once, you two personality are the same. Plus, you two really love your pokemon to the extent," Lillie said making Mallow look the other way and blushes. She hates being tease by Lillie and Lana.

 _"It's not like Ash likes me..."_ Mallow thought as she sighs.

* * *

"ACHOO!" Ash sneezed. "Must be getting a cool," He said as Kukui, who was sitting next to him, laughed.

"Or someone talking about you!" He added as Ash grumbles.

" _Yeah right. I don't believe in that,"_ Ash thoughts looks at the TV. He was watching a battle between two trainers in the indigo conference. One of them has green that reminds him of Mallow.

 _"Mallow...the girl I have a crush. I can't wait to ask her out on Monday. I wonder if she will say yes?"_ Ash thought as he closes his eyes.

 _"Maybe she will say yes..."_ Ash than fell asleep as Kukui sighs when he hims snores.

* * *

"Well class! That is the end of today's lecture. I'll see you tomorrow," Kukui said as everyone packed up and left the classroom.

Mallow, Lillie, and Lana are walking towards the exit of the school and talking, "Hey!" until Ash yelled at them to get their attention. Ash ran at them and stopping in front of Mallow.

"Sorry, but can I borrow Mallow for a sec?" Ash asked as Lillie and Lana look at each other, giggling.

"SURE!" The two exclaimed as they push Mallow towards Ash. Mallow blush, being so close to your crush will make you do that.

"TAKE CARE OF HER!" Lillie and Lana shouted as they left, leaving Ash and Mallow alone, of course their pokemon left them alone as well.

"Um..." Ash couldn't say the six words. Mallow stood there, wondering if Ash needed something.

"Willyougooutwithmetonight!" Ash said quickly with a blush making Mallow raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't quite get what you said," Mallow said as Ash sighs.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" Ash asked as Mallow blushed.

"Um well I um..." She couldn't find the courage to say yes.

"Oh. Okay. I am sorry I wasted your time," Ash said as he starts walking away until Mallow grabs his hand.

"I didn't say no. I just wasn't expecting you to ask me so suddenly, but yes. I'll go out with you tonight," Mallow said, making Ash cheer up.

"Great! I'll pick you up tonight!" Ash said as he calls over Pikachu and then leaves a blushing Mallow.

"WAIT TONIGHT! THAT IS NOT ENOUGH TIME TO GET READY!" Mallow shouted as Lillie and Lana walks towards her.

"Hey! I saw Ash yelling she said yes. Did anything happen?" Lillie asked, but the blush on Mallow's face made her grin.

"I believe Mallow was just asked out by Ash," Lana said with a grin of her own.

"Yes! He did ask me out, but for tonight. I don't know if I am able to get ready by then," Mallow said, making Lillie and Lana look at each other.

"MAKE OVER TIME!" The two shouted as Mallow wined.

* * *

Bounsweet was watching her best friend/master getting worried over date. She wonder why humans can do like what pokemon do. Find a mate and get it on and get it over with?

Mallow was not liking what Lillie and Lana are forcing her to do. They were at her home and was finding anything for Mallow to wear on her date to Ash. "How about this?" Lana show Lillie a bright yellow dress.

"No. Too bright. How about this?" She was holding up a blue tank top and short shorts.

"No too raveling," Lana said as the two continue to debate on which one she should wear. Mallow, whom was sitting on her bed, was just looking at a short sleeve white rose pattern shirt and blue jeans.

"Can I wear this one?" She shows them the clothing. Lillie and Lana look at each other and form a huddle to discuss about. This made Mallow confuse as the two got out of their huddle and nodded at Mallow. Mallow sighs and went to her bathroom to change into the clothing of her choosing.

Soon Mallow came out wearing the white rose pattern shirt and jeans.

"Oh my Arceus! Mallow you look cute!" Lillie exclaimed as Lana nodded, agreeing with Lillie.

"Thanks!" Mallow said cheerfully.

"Now! Let's do your make up!" Lillie said as Mallow shook her head no quickly.

"No! I hate make up!" Mallow said, making Lillie disappointed.

"Well you got 3 hours till your date. What are you going to do?" Lillie asked.

"Get Kukui's homework done before the date," Mallow said.

"Oh, well then have fun! Lana let's go," Lillie said as she drags Lana out of Mallow's house, making Mallow confused.

"Oh well. Time to do homework," Mallow said as she grabs her backpack and took her folder out.

* * *

Three hours has past since Lillie and Lana left. Mallow was nervous about the upcoming date with Ash. It's their first date together and she doesn't want to ruin it. She than heard knocking from her door.

 _"That must be Ash. But I'm not ready yet, I need more time. I'm still too nervous,"_ Mallow thought as she walks to her door. She opens it to see Ash with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi Mallow! Um...these are for you," Ash said as he hands Mallow the bouquet of flowers. Mallow blush as she sniffs the flowers, taking in their sweet aroma. She looks at Ash and blush.

"Th-thank you Ash. Their beautiful," Mallow thanks him as she went to put the bouquet of flowers in a jar she has. Soon they head out.

They walked side by side, in an awkward silence, not knowing want to say to one another.

 _"Man, this is_ _awkward. What I do I say to him? Do I compliment him? Should I wait for him to say something? This is very complicated,"_ Mallow thought as she kept glancing at Ash.

 _"Should I say something? I never been on a date before so what do I do?"_ Ash thought as he notice Mallow looking at him.

"Um...do I have something on my face?" Ash asked as Mallow blushed.

"N-No!" Mallow shouted as Ash tilted his head in confusion.

"Ok," Ash said. The two continued to walk in silence.

"So Mallow...", Ash broke the silence, "you look beautiful." Mallow blushes.

 _"He keeps making me blush too much! I don't know if I could handle it,"_ Mallow thought.

"T-thanks. You look handsome," Mallow said, notice what Ash was wearing. He was wearing a dark blue long-sleeve dress shirt. He was also wearing dark blue jeans and black shoes.

"Thanks," Ash said with a smile.

"So we're we going?" Mallow asked. Ash looks at her with a grin. "It's a surprise," Ash said as the continued to walk in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"No way! You got us a reservation at Hau's!" Mallow exclaimed. The two arrived at a fancy restaurant in a mall.

"Yep! It wasn't easy, but let's say I will be running errands for Kukui," Ash said as Mallow raise an eyebrow, but ignore it. The two went inside and went to the receptionists.

"Hello Welcome to Hau's restaurant! Do you have a reservation?" The waitress asked as Ash said, "yes, under the name Ketchum." The receptionist checks her list and found Ketchum.

"Follow me to your table," She said and led them to a table by a window. The two sat there as the receptionist said, "a waiter will be with you soon." She than left, leaving Ash and Mallow alone.

The two look away from each other. Not knowing what to do.

"So...", Ash started, "How you've been?" He asked as he thought, " _That's the best thing you could come up with?"_ Mallow looks at Ash.

"Um...good," She said as Mallow thought, _"is that all you could come up with?"_ Ash sighed.

"Ok. Look, this is awkward alright. Let's just try to talk to each other," Ash said as Mallow nodded. Soon the waiter came.

"I am Javier, your waiter this evening. What do you two would like to drink?" Javier asked.

"Water!" Both Ash and Mallow said as the look at each other and laughed.

"Yes, well I am going to go fetch your drinks," Javier said as he left the two.

"So Ash. How long have you been a trainer?" Mallow asked as Ash grins at Mallow.

"Since I was ten, so about 6 years," Ash said as Mallow gasped.

"That long! How many regions did you travel?" Mallow asked as Ash thought about it.

"About seven," Ash said as Mallow envy Ash. "I'm so jealous of you! I always wanted to go and travel the regions, but my parents want me to go to school," Mallow said with a pout as Ash laughed.

"Maybe they want you to get ready for your adventure," Ash said as Mallow shook her head.

"Maybe, but I still want to travel," Mallow said.

"Well maybe I'll take you to another region after we graduate the pokemon school," Ash said as Mallow eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Would you please!" Mallow exclaimed as Ash chuckles.

"I promise," Ash promised Mallow as Mallow grins at him.

Soon Javier came back with their waters and asked them if they are ready to order. Both Ash and Mallow order a medium rare steak with toast on the side. Javier than left to deliver the order.

"So Mallow, have you been out of the Alola region?" Ash asked as Mallow shook her head no.

"Nope. Alola is the only region I been to, and live there as well," Mallow said with a small chuckled. Ash chuckles and asked, "so why did you say yes?" Mallow was confused.

"I mean, isn't it weird that guy you know for a month asked you out on a date?" Ash asked as Mallow shook her head no.

"I don't think it's weird. It just means that we get to know each other more. To be honest I was surprise you ask me out. I thought you don't like me that way," Mallow said with a sheepish smile.

"Well too tell you the truth, I have a crush on after a week we met," Ash said with a sheepish smile as Mallow .

Soon Javier came with their food and set it on the table.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask," Javier said as he left the two.

"Well let's dig in," Ash said as the two eat their steaks, while talking at the same time.

* * *

After the two ate dinner, they went to a park in Hau'oli city to take a stroll. They saw a bunch in front of a pond and sat down. Mallow laid her on Ash shoulders and smiled.

"Ash...", Mallow started, "I had a great time. It was awkward at first, but soon we talk like we usually do. It was the best first date I ever had," Mallow said as Ash looks at Mallow.

"I'm glad that you had a great a time. I thought I was going to ruin it," Ash said with a sheepish smile as Mallow giggled.

"You? I thought I was going to ruin it," Mallow said as Ash chuckles.

"Ash," Ash looks at Mallow as his eyes widened. Mallow is kissing him, but soon he return the kiss. As they kiss the moon as the moon lights shines upon them.

* * *

 **An: Well I hope you like it, or not. I think their were many typos and bad grammar and no doubt someone will say it in the review. Which is not bad as it let me to improve more on grammar. Review and goodbye.**


End file.
